My Best Friend's Sister
by DamnationAce
Summary: The digidestind are on their way to America for a well deserved vacation. But after having been stuck on a plane for an unreasonable amount of time and they finally arrive, Taichi notices Yamato's little sister isn't so little anymore.
1. Stuck on a plane

**Author's Note: **I've been wanting to do this story for a long time! The first chapter's mostly humor, since there's little chance of a storyline when you're main characters are stuck in a plane. Romance will come later on!

I do not own digimon, but apparantly, I'm allowed to use it to write fanfiction. Yay!

* * *

'Pick a card'

'I don't want to pick a card'

'Pick a card!'

'I don't want to pick a card!'

'Pick a card, or I'm going to ask you to pull my finger!' Daisuke spoke in a threatening tone.

'Urgh...' Ken made a sound of utter annoyment but pulled one of the five cards out of his friend's hands.

'6 of hearts'

'You looked'

'So?'

'You're not suposed to look'

'How much looooonger?!' Yamato whined cutting off their meaningless conversation. The nine digidestind had been stuck in a plane for 7 hours. In the back row, Jyou and Koushiro were having a hushed conversation about probabilty factors of the plane crashing – guess who braught that up. In front of them Yamato and Taichi sat. Next to them, in the middle rows, were Sora, Hikari and Takeru. Daisuke and Ken occupied the most forward seats in front of Yamato and Taichi. All digidestind had their digimon curled up on their lap. (Except for Chibomon and Minomon, who were playing tag running around in the very small space under Daisuke's and Ken's seats).

'Can I sit by the window now?'

'I am not getting up.'

'Pleeeaaaase?!'

'No'

'Yama!'

'Shut up'

'Yamaaaaa!'

'FINE!' Yamato shouted. Several people turned their head. The blonde got up with an exaggurated sigh – to show his friend just how annoyed he really was having to move his ass – and made his way to the aisle to give Taichi the room to move to his former seat.

'Yay!' Taichi cheered, sticking his face against the window, squeezing Koromon against the armrest of his seat in the process.

'Okay I've got one' Sora said resting her head against the chair. 'Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom?'

'Easy, Orlando' Hikari giggled. 'Okay er... Matt Damon or... Enrique Iglesias?'

'Enrique. Matt has to much forehead.'

'What are you two talking about?' Yamato frowned, giving his friend a look.

'Yamato or Taichi?' Sora chuckled.

'Eww, Yamato! Taichi's my brother'

'Oh yeah, I forgot. How about Yamato or... Jyou?'

'Er...' Kari's eyebrows met at the bridge of her nose. 'Still Yamato, I think. How about you?'

'Yama, no question' Sora giggled at the blonde's look.

'What are you doing?' He asked again.

'We're playing 'who would you rather' wanna play?' Sora asked innocently.

'Who would you rather... what? Sorry, I don't get it' Yamato raised his eyebrows.

'Who would you rather fool around with, Jyou or Taichi?' Sora asked.

'er... neither?'

'But what if you had to choose?' Kari jumped in.

'If I had to, so... I'm to choose which one of them I would want to force themselves on me because...?'

'It's just a dumb game Yama, just pick one!'

'Okay er... Taichi, I guess'

'What about me?'

'Nothing!' Yamato shot quickly, blushing like mad. Sora and Hikari broke into giggles, waking up Takeru.

'Huhz...? We there yet?' The younger blonde asked.

'Not yet. You can go back to sleep' Hikari answered, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers.

* * *

'So... Koushiro or Jyou?' Sora asked, keeping her voice down not to alert the two eggheads behind them. Not that they're eggheads. They're just... Well, two hours later and they're STILL discussing probability factors!

'Jyou, but I'd pick Ken over both of them' This comment earned Yamato a few _very_ strange looks from both girls. 'You know, if I had to' He quickly added.

'I'd go for Koushiro' Sora pointed out, looking at the two behind Yamato and Taichi to make sure they weren't listening.

'After seven years, I still don't understand humans' Yokomon whispered quietly to Nyaromon next to her.

'Tell me about it' The small cat-like digimon mumbled back, but soon curled back into her sleeping position.

* * *

'Daisshuuke... How much longer?' Chibomon whined, jumping up and down on his partner's lap.

'Will you keep it down' Daisuke hushed, pushing his digimon down forcefully. 'You're suposed to be a stuffed animal'

'Pretzel?' Ken offered his friend and his blue digimon. Minomon tried to stuff a big one in his mouth in one try, but needless to say, did not succeed.

'Nah thanks' Daisuke said, but Chibomon had already jumped up and snatched the pretzel out of Ken's hand.

'This isn't like you' Ken commented.

'Yeah well...' Daisuke leaned back in his chair, staring at the celing. 'A pretzel is temporary. A pinguin is forever' He exclaimed dramatically.

'A... penguin Dai?'

He nodded. 'A Pinguin'

* * *

'Is it possible to die of boredom?' Taichi asked his friend.

'Probably as possible as it is to die of annoyment' The blonde answered, being woken up for the third time in an hour by his friend.

'But I'm bored!'

'So? Go bug Koromon' Yamato gestured to the pink ball currenly asleep on Taichi's lap.

'But he's asleep.'

'So was I!'

'Hungry much?' Ken asked, seeing as his friend had confiscated his pretzels and was now stuffing them into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

'The time has come to sit and eat pretzels!' He muttered inbetween bites.

'What about the pinguins?'

'...what pinguin?'

'Nevermind'

* * *

'Ken wake up!' The redhead yelled, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and shaking him violently.

'What?' The young genius responded annoyed.

'You can't sleep! I'm bored! All the girls-' he gestured towards Sora and Hikari 'want to talk about is chick stuff. And not even the fun chick stuff! Like... ribbons and unicorns!'

Ken blinked at his friend. 'what?'

'I'm bored!'

'Go to sleep'

'I'm bored. Not tired'

'On the way back, those two can sit together' Yamato mumbled inbetween the chairs to Ken.

'Great minds think alike'

* * *

'Koromon? Are you alright?'

...

'Koromon?!'

'Tai-chi...' The little pink ball had started shaking beyong control. 'Ko...ro...mon?'

'AAARGH! NOT AGAIN!' He yelled to Yamato, pushing him aside as he lifted Koromon high up above his head and racing towards the bathroom.

* * *

America, New York, Takaishi Residence 10:30

'So what time are they coming?' Mimi asked, staring at the celing.

'Their plane lands at eleven. Then they have to ride the subway for half an hour. Mika stretched herself out on the couch.

Mimi dug around in her bag, tossing her pyjama's over her shoulder as well as her pillow and her beautycase.

'What are you looking for?' The blonde girl asked.

'This! Borrowed it from Michael. Wanna watch?' Mimi asked.

Mika's eyes lit up as she saw the box Mimi held out to her.

'Definately' She jumped up and popped the movie in the DVD player.

* * *

Somewhere above the Atlantic, 10:50

'Almost there!' Daisuke and Taichi cheered in unison, both of them glued to the small window in the side of the plane to observe the airport getting closer and closer. Cars were racing up and down the streets, but they looked more like toys from their altitude.

Jyou gripped his armrests tightly, hoping to survive the heavy turbulance that came with the landing. His glasses had nearly slid of his nose, but he was reluctant to remove his grip from the armrests to push them back up.

Tsunomon looked up at his partner, who was still fast asleep. For a moment he wondered whether he should wake Yamato up for this. Then again, he had probably flown lots of time.

Patiently – or not so patiently in Daisuke's and Taichi's case – the digidestind remained in their seats and waited for the plane to touch ground. Only a few more minutes before their trip was over and they were on their way to a well deserved vacation.


	2. Stuck in a train

**Author's Note: **Here I am again! The digidestined continue their trip to relaxation, but get way more than they bargained for. I don't own digimon, but apparantly I'm allowed to use it to create fanfiction. Yay!

* * *

_New York Airport, Luggage retrieval area, 11:10 PM_

Yamato Ishida leaned forward and grabbed his bag from the trail. He tried to casually swing it over his shoulder but the bag was simply too big. That, and his balance was off from Sora's – even bigger – bag in his left hand.

'A little help?' Jyou muttered. His face turned slightly red as he put all his effort in trying to retrieve his belongings. The suitcase didn't budge. At all.

'Sorry Jyou, I've got my hands full' Yamato smirked at his friend. After watching him struggle a bit longer, he decided to put both the bags on the floor and help the blunette.

'Thanks' Jyou brought out, now half burried underneath the giant suitcase.

'Why did you bring that much anyway? We're only going for a few weeks'

'Just... stuff, you know. Just the highly neccesary!'

Yamato seriously doubted that. For one, he thought he had overpacked _himself_, but his bag was still about a quarter of the suitcase's size. Not to mention he had known Jyou for a long time; after being stuck in the digital world with nothing but a telescope, he would never leave the house again without half the contents of his room in his pockets.

'Er, could someone...?' Takeru gestured to the luggage passing us by on the moving trail. Yamato couldn't help but chuckle when he came face to face with his little brother again. He had been lucky; he only needed to carry his own baggage and Sora's handluggage, in which he had temporarily stuffed Tsunomon – the risk of someone seeing him move in such a crowded and high secured place was simply too high.

Takeru on the other hand, was completely packed with his own handluggage (half of it filled with Yamato's stuff), Tokomon, Kari's suitcase, Kari's handbag and Kari's backpack, which she had pushed into her boyfriend's hands when the two girls skipped off to the bathrooms together.

Why do girls always go to the bathroom at the same time anyway?

Ken tried to surpress a smirk at his friend's desperate attempts to lift his baggage off the conveyor-belt despite all of the weight heaving down on his shoulders. Having no luggage of his own yet – apart from his backpack – Ken easily lifted Takeru's bag off and put it down in front of him. Takeru gave him a gratefull look, before caving in under the weight of Kari's bags.

'Thanks Yama. Did you happen to see my luggage?' Sora asked as she lifted her handbag of his shoulder.

'Takeru? You okay?' Kari asked worried, pulling her boyfriend up from the floor.

'Oh yeah, fine' He quickly said, but shot Daisuke, who was laughing his ass off, a deathglare. He didn't notice.

'Good' Kari smiled and picked her bags off the floor with amazing ease, only causing Daisuke to laugh harder. By now Chibomon had rolled out of his bag trying very hard not to move.

Ken was chasing Chibomon who rolled away through the mass of humans legs, Taichi had installed himself ON the conveyment-belt in an attempt to shove both his and Koushiro's bags off at the same time, Koushiro had logged in on his computer trying to find the fastest train to their final destination in New York, Jyou was still trying to move his enourmes bag but was getting help from Sora, who accidently dropped it on his foot when she spotted her own luggage pass by.

And so their well deserved, relaxing, vacation began.

* * *

_Train, New York, 11:25_

'Does he always snore that loud?'

'Yep'

'How do you sleep?'

'I don't'

'Should we wake him up?'

'God no'

'Daisuke?'

'I said no'

'Easy for you to say. He's not snoring in your ear!' Takeru shot.

'Daisuke?'

'No, you've got to do it like this-' Demiveemon crawled over his partners lap, climbing on his shoulder. When the small blue digimon had reached his partner's ear, he carefully lifted a strand of hair out of the way and put his hands next to his mouth. 'DAISUKE!'

'Huh? Wazzda?' The redhead shot up with enough force to knock the little blue digimon through the compartment. 'We there yet?' He let out a great yawn.

'Not for another ten minutes'

'Oh...'

The digidestind were on a train their way to the Takaishi residence. They had squeezed together in one compartment, none of them willing to risk being away from Koushiro, who was the only one who actually seemed to know where they were going.

Next to the window sat Daisuke, who had quickly fallen asleep on the shoulder of the person next to him; Takeru. Kari sat on Sora's lap, who was on the other side of Takeru. Kari's legs were swung over Takeru's, with Nyaromon and Tokomon on them.

Yamato and Taichi both sat on opposites sides on the compartment on the floor; Taichi against the door and Yamato beneath the window. Tsunomon sat on Yamato's lap while Koromon and Taichi were playing some game no one understood in order to keep themselves from boredom.

Koushiro sat on the other side next to the window, his laptop settled on his lap. Jyou sat next to him, with Ken on his other side. Bukamon had been flying around, but eventually settled on Jyou's head because his constant moving were making his partner carsick; to which all the other digidestined had heavily protested.

* * *

_Takaishi Residence, New York suburbs, 11:25_

'Ieek!'

'Remind me why we're watching this again?' Mika squeeled. She held on tightly to Lopmon as they both covered their eyes using her long ears.

'Because Michael and Willis dared us' Mimi replied from under a pillow.

'Right...'

* * *

_Train, New York, 11:40_

'Oh-oh...'

'What?' Taichi raised his eyebrows. The piece of chocolate in his left hand – that he had been dangling in front of Koromon's nose – stopped dead in track. 'Are you alright?' _Please be alright, please be alright. Please DONT need a bathroom!_ Taichi thought.

'Koromon digivolves to... Agumon!'

'Ouch!'

'Agumon!'

'Taichi!'

'You're squishing my arm!'

'You're squishing my everything!'

'Open the damn door!'

'Owww...!'

'My arm!'

'Who's foot is this?!'

'Ouch, that's mine!'

'Well get it out of my nose!' Yamato groaned, pushing Taichi's legs away from him.

'Oww, you killed my spleen!' Daisuke yelled as he got Taichi's foot against his arm.

'...Your spleen is in your chest' Jyou corrected him, nearly crawling ontop of Koushiro to avoid Taichi and Agumon's feet.

'I have many spleens!' Daisuke complained.

'OUCH!' The door had opened, causing Taichi upperhalf to roll out of the compartment and against the conductors feet. 'Er... Good evening sir!' _We are so screwed..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews make my day! Press the magic button down below!


	3. Greetings!

**Author's note**: I'd like to apologize to all Yamachi fans for Yama's upcoming lines. It wouldn't fit another way! Yamachi rocks. (Yes, Yamachi. Cos Taito sounds like a yoghurt brand).

**Koushiro: **Yeah, while we're at it, I'd like to point out that the author of this fanfiction does not own any of us-

**Mika:** Except me.

**Yamato: **WHAT?! GO TO YOUR ROOM!

**Mika: **-sweatdrops-

**Koushiro: **As I was saying, the author of this fanfiction doesn't own digimon, but is allowed to use it to write fanfiction.

* * *

**Greetings!**

'I can't believe you got us kicked out of the train' Yamato scolded, dragging his suitcase behind him.

'Well it's not like you were doing anything to help! So what if we have to walk one stop ferther? It's not like we never walked before' Taichi started rambling. 'Besides, you can't blame me for the fact that he was just a grumpy old-'

'Guys! Cut it out, we're not even there yet and you're already at eachother throats.' Sora cut them off.

'I'd be grumpy too if you started hitting on me' Yamato mumbled, ignoring the redhead.

'I WAS NOT HITTING ON HIM!'

* * *

**-Flashback-**

'Er... Hi sir! How are you today?' Taichi shot up from the floor, earning a few 'ouch's from any fellow digidestind he accidently kicked in the process. 'I was just... er... admiring your shoes! They're really stylish. Don't you think so Yama?'

But Yamato was far too wrapped up in the current events to answer; in Taichi's hurry to get up, he had thrown Agumon off of him, who landed on Tsunomon. Now it's never such a joy to land butt first on an 9 inch horn. Both Daisuke and Yamato, being the closest, had thrown themselves at Agumon to prevent the dinosaur from yelling in front of the conductor.

Demiveemon had been launched off of Daisuke's lap when the boy had jumped to the dinosaur-like digimon, hitting Bukamon in the head.

'No more than four people per compartment' The conductor spoke in a deep voice dripping with a heavy jamaican accent.

'Well yeah but...' Taichi started again, dusting off the conductor, instead of himself - which would've made much more sense since he had been the one rolling down the hallway. 'Woa, you're really muscular. Do you work out? I play soccer myself, we should hang out. I like your hair' He added in an afterthought. All the rest had been said really fast and the brunette seemed to skip out on every other word, leaving the conductor confused enough to cautiously take a step back from the rambling boy.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

'Okay, we're here' Takeru claimed.

'You sure?'

'It's the right adress'

'You mean you don't know what your own house looks like?' Taichi chuckled at his best friend.

'Cut it out, 'Chi, I've never been here before you know'

'Besides, it's not our house. It's our mums' Takeru mused.

'Same difference. Are we going in or what?'

'You sure this is it?' Yamato asked one more time.

The digidestind were gathered under a few trees, standing peacefully in the front yard hiding away most of the house. A wooden porch strechted out from the house, homing one of those couch-swings along with a broomstick, an old pair of boots and several misplaced pots.

The driveway was just long enough to have a curve in it, and Yamato was pretty sure the garage could fit his entire living room and still have room to spare.

The house itself was what made the blonde wonder whether this could really be his mother's and sister's home. Being used to the small apartments in Japan, the mansion in front of him held a strong resemblence to a castle. It reached three stories high; a downstairs, a first floor and a partial attick. Though Yamato already located a hatch which probably led to the basement.

In fact, it was so much more roomy than the average Japanese home, it made Yamato seriously question why their mother didn't pay more alimony for the two of the two of them.

'Yamaaaa-tooo?' Taichi sang in his ear.

'Huh? What?'

Yamato looked around to his friend, already gathered on the porch. Except for Jyou, who was still trying to heave his suitcase over the stairs, and Chibomon, who had only recently found out his body was too small to be capable ot stairclimbing. Of course this didn't stop him from launching himself at the steps over and over untill Daisuke finally picked him up.

'Ring the damn doorbell!' The brunet responded.

'Oh, right' He reached out his hand to the small silver button next to the door, only to be stopped by Jyou finally managing to get his heavy suitcase on the porch but had been so astonished by the fact he tripped backwards, knocking down Yamato as they both hit the door with a loud Thud.

* * *

'Mika?'

'Yeah?'

'What was that?'

'...It was probably nothing. It had to be nothing right. There's nothing' The blonde rambled on, taking very little time to breathe as both girls stared intently at the hallway.

Thud.

'Now that was something!' Mimi screeched, squeezing Palmon in fear.

'P...Probably just the wind' Mika tried, but she was shaking herself too. 'Why don't you go check?' She added in an afterthought, releasing Lopmon from her clutches.

'What?! Why me?!' The bunny like creature squeeked, quickly crawling back to her position in her partner's arms.

'You're suposed to protect me!' the girl hissed.

'This is not happening' Mimi muttered, closing her eyes. The movie was paused, but now showed a frame of a girl with long black hair eying the camera. Both girls had agreed on not closing the drapes while watching the movie, finding a slight safe-feeling in the daylight. But at this hour, the daylight had faded leaving the girls and their digimon in complete darkness accept for the television and it's eery blue-ish screen.

' We're just imagioning things. We're watching a scary movie and we're hearing things' Lopmon rationalised, but her tiny paws were still attached to Mika's shirt and her eyes grew big as she too stared at the hallway.

'Oh yeah, we're all imagioning the exact same thing!' Mimi pointed out before jumping at another Thud.

'It's-'

THUD!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Both girls screamed and jumped up from the couch. That was not their imagionation. Or the wind.

* * *

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'

'What was that?' Jyou shot up and stared at the door.

'That sounded like... Mika?' Takeru raised his eyebrows.

'Mika! Open the door!' Yamato threw his fist against the wood, yelling at his little sister on the other side.

No response.

'Mika!' He tried again, louder this time.

'Y...Yama?' Her soft voice mused from the other side of the door. He heard some fidgeting in the locks and the door swung open.

'What's going on, are you okay?' The tallest blonde rushed to his youngest sibling.

'Yeah... you scared me' Mika sighed relieved as she threw her arms around her big brother.

'Who else were you expecting?' Yamato raised his eyebrows, staring confused at the petite girl in front of him.

'They were watching a scary movie!' Lopmon cried out, landing on Takeru's head.

'Hey there' Takeru greeted his sister's digimon, but was soon interrupted by Tokomon.

'Tokomon digivolves to... Patamon!' The small white creature glowed brilliantly and turned into his rookie shape, only to fly up and chase Lopmon.

'I see those two already found eachother' Takeru chuckled, remembering how much Lopmon and Patamon got along before Mika dissapeared to America. 'Hey' He added as he faced his twin sister, wrapping her up in his arms.

'I missed you' The girl mumbled to his chest; Takeru was a full half hour older than she was, but a lot taller.

'SORA!'

'MIMI!' The two oldest girls screamed and embraced eachother, happily spinning circles on the porch.

'...KARI!' Mika yelled out, not wanting to be left behind.

'MIKA!' The other girl complied, before throwing their arms around eachother, greeting eachother for the first time in nearly three years.

'Tsunomon!' Mika exclaimed after hugging Kari, pulling her brother's digimon from his arms. 'I missed you'

'Him? What about me?' Yamato blurted out a little hurt.

'You, I talk to online every day and spoke to on the phone this morning. So not so much' The girl smiled at her brother's expression before dragging him into the house. 'Come in'


	4. Food fight and pool part plans

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! This is a very sucky chapter, I know that. I'd appreciate advice and any reviews you're willing to give me, but no flaming! Cos I know it's bad. I just kinda needed a part between the arriving and the going to bed. The next part (and better part!) is already writting mostly and will be out this weekend!

**Koushiro:** And as a reminder, the author doesn't own digimon. But is allowed to use it to write fanfiction. (Although this isn't fanfiction. It really happened! You're all just not suposed to know that. MWAHAAHA!)

**Author: **What's with the evil laugh?

**Koushiro: ...You heard that?!**

**Author: **Aah, evil plan plotting in your head aren't you? Do tell.

**Koushiro: **Nothing, I er... hehe... MWAHAHA!

**Author: **You really enjoy doing that don't you?

**Koushiro: **Yeah, it's fun.

**Author:** I expected this from Taichi. But not from you. I'm deeply dissapointed in you!

**Koushiro: **I know. I'm sorry. I'm deeply ashamed. -hides in corner-

* * *

'That's it, I'm moving in with mum' Yamato exclaimed.

'You know... we have bathrooms in Japan too' Takeru pointed out, a little worried about his brother's sanity. Mika had dragged them throughout the house giving them the grand tour. Untill she was stopped by Yamato stepping into the bathroom and staring out of the window.

'Not that!' The taller blonde stated, pulling his brother to the window. 'That!' He said, pointing.

'What? I can't- oh...' The second Ishida brother was stuck in place as they stared out the window.

'What?' Taichi demanded, pushing his best friend to the side. 'WOAH!'

'Can't they ever just tell us what they see?' Jyou muttered annoyed joing the other digidestind in the bathroom. Now I don't know how many of you have tried to squeeze eleven people into a bathroom, but trust me when I say it's not healthy. Not healthy at all.

'YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PRIVATE POOL?!' Daisuke yelled out to Mika, causing the poor girl to take a few steps back out of fear from the loud redhead.

'Well... Yeah?' She hopped from one foot to another.

Taichi swung an arm around his best friend's shoulders, sparkles in his eyes. 'We are so gonna party'

* * *

'Dear god please tell me they're incapable of creating descendants!' Mika moaned, her head resting on her oldest's brother's stumich.

Taichi and Daisuke were currently enrolled in a food fight, throwing chocolate eclaires at eachother, popcorn and even the occasional cup of soda got dumped on Daisuke's spikes.

'Does this mean I get the couch?' Takeru started.

Yes, the couch. It had all started with the couch.

It had all begun when the digidestined had decided to spent the first night in the livingroom together, to make ferther sleeping arrangements tomorrow. They were all too tired to make good plans anyway, and the couches had seemed like an extra bonus.

Untill Daisuke and Takeru had both claimed the same couch.

Now this wasn't the cliche start of a foodfight at all; Daisuke hadn't thrown stuff at Takeru's head, who had cleverly ducked away only for Taichi to be hit and retaliate from there.

No, it was actually Takeru who had made the first move. Granted, it was only a pillow. But it was a move nontheless.

Daisuke had reacted by throwing the pillow back, at which the blonde grabbed a hand of popcorn and threw it at the other boy.

No one was really sure whether it were the spikes or the hairgel, or perhaps a mixture of the two, but every single piece of popcorn magickly ended up being stuck in Daisuke's hair.

As the youngest leader started shaking his head like a dog trying to dry off, the other had roared with laughter. Kari had claimed Daisuke had gone too far in imitating her brother; getting stuff lost in his hair was _his_ thing.

Then of course, the number one troublestarter of the group, the provider of adventure, the bearer of courage, the baka of all, the great Yagami himself would not be 'all of the above' if he hadn't at least tried to see exactly how many things he could get stuck in Daisuke's hair. It had started with popcorn.

For several minutes the brunet had launched small pieces of popcorn into Daisuke's hair, not missing once. Then he had moved on to heavier things, such as chocolate eclairs and marshmellows.

And that was only the beginning.

'Okay, that's enough you two' Yamato got up from the couch he had claimed at his own, pulling the two goggleheads apart.

'He started it!' They called in unison, pointing at the other.

'I don't care who started it! Get cleaned up and go to bed!' Jyou yelled to the two, getting a little red in the face. The poor guy hadn't slept in 48 hours due to last minute exams and anticipation for the trip. When he had finally dropped himself down on his pillow, either Daisuke or Taichi (he hadn't seen who, due to the fact his eyes were closed at the moment) had poored soda on his head. And pillow. And bed. Poor Jyou.

'Yes mum' Daisuke mumbled at the blunette, dragging himself to the kitchen to get cleaned up, Taichi following close behind.


End file.
